shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Highestbounty123/My Top 5 Favorite Abridged Series
What is this? HB? Contributing? WHAT BLACK MAGIC IS THIS?! It's called...activity!...Probably! Anywho, as you all may be curious, as to where I, the mysterious and illusive HB has vanished to, I shall say...I was busy with school, family, then had other projects in another wiki (BETRAYAL!!!). So, with a holiday comin' up, cheerin' up needin' to be made (God, I hate school), I decided to make a GLORIFYING (That's a word. Look it up) RETURN BY DOING A TOP 5 LIST OF HILARITY! First, who knows what's an abridged series? You don't? Well, let me explain. Oh, wait, you do? Well, too bad. An Abridged Series is the act of shortening a story, or medium, and making it quicker (Like Dragon Ball Z, minus all the filler). But, the twist here, is that it's absolutely hilariously deliciously funny. Either clever, or not. It is done by dubbing, editing, and talented writing (Or just, y'know, knowing how to make jokes) and results in Miyazaki's never made humor (I miss Howl...). Now, I have some ground rules for this list: #It must be ONE series from ONE group/individual. Meaning, if someone has two or more abridged series', I must put one of them, however, it doesn't count, if an individual, independent or not, has a role with another group in their series (Little Kuriboh as Frieza in DBZ Abridged for example). #It must be good, hilarious, and rewatchable. Just grab popcorn or the nearest snack and...watch it, and probably choke on your corn dog, but laugh while doing so. Also has to be quotable as hell. #It has to be an anime. Even though I have yet to see a non-anime abridged series... #At the end of each spot, I will show my favorite episode/special/movie of said Abridged Series. Just because. Also, please, remember, these are my OPINIONS which differ than your OPINIONS as such our OPINIONS should not clash and create a war (Unless it's something I loathe with every fiber of my being and you think it's a masterpiece). With these rules established. LET US BEGIN, THE COUNTDOWN OF THE...HOUR YOUR CURRENTLY IN! 5 - Mirai Nikki The Abridged Series Oh, Mirai Nikki. You lovable madhouse fun manga/anime of madness, original future telling methods, and plot twists that cause me to question life itself. How I miss you, Minene, my love. You and your marvelous eyepatch. For you not familiar, Mirai Nikki is a Battle Royale-esque type of story, where 12 people are forced to kill each other, and the last man standing replaces GOD! (Or Deus Ex Machina, as he is known to go by). The twist here, is that every person has their own "Future Diary" (Or Mirai Nikki, if you will) which tells them the future, but differently. For example, a cop's Diary tells him only about crimes, while a yandere (YUNO-CHAN!!!) has her diary ONLY tell her about the things that will happen to the one she loves (Or obsessed over, because that's basically what it is). What does this Abridged Series bring us? Sex puns! Murder jokes! And hilarity! Also playing with the shows dark theme, and making it look stupid. As an avid fan of the manga, I must say this did not dissapoint. I was quite skeptical at first, but it grew on me, especially when they brought original scenes using their own drawings and animation, which are quite good. It somehow even made Yuno seem even crazier than before! Now...why is it the lowest? The audio isn't the best when it starts. And episode 2 has Minene (My love) using loud speaker, which tore my eardrums, but I endured it, and laughed, and cried, at the same time. I recommend it mostly to people who can stomach awful audio. It has 10 episodes, and it gradually improves (Or grows on ya). You don't neccesarily need to be a fan of the show, but it adds as a bonus. Also it helps if you have a tolerance towards poop jokes. Yeah. 4 - SAO Abridged So, anyone who knows, talked, or asked me what I think about SAO (Sword Art Online) will know one thing. I WISH FOR IT TO BURN IN THE DEEPEST,'' DARKEST, AND EMPTIEST FATHOMS OF HELL! NEVER TO RETURN TO OR SEE EXISTENCE EVER AGAIN! AND WHY DOES THIS THING HAVE A SEASON 2?!'' I did not like it. At all. Except for the fights, animation and some character designs (I dare say, Death Gun is quite awesome looking). So, an Abridged series for a show I wish to maime with my own hands am not a fan of is quite surprising, is it not? No? Well, it is! I won't go into detail as to why I hate SAO (Mainly because it'll turn to a rant), but I will say that this abridged series has more consistency and a better story *Takes cover behind a wall of fire from SAO fans*. Now, aside from it ripping apart everything I hate about the show and making me enjoy the unenjoyable being hilarious, it is also cleverly written, and has great lines. And excellent voice acting to boot! Also it makes Kirito an ass. Which he is canonically, but only to the things he cannot impregnate but only to guys. Not girls. Because he is nothing but-...! *Please Standby for Rant to End* -....Which is why I prefer Accel World! ...Where was I? Oh right! It gives everyone personalities! From Asuna being a...actually adorable ditz, to Kirito being quite the dick. Which allows for many, many hilarities. Sadly, it only has 4 episodes, and hasn't updates in a while, but has better audio and writing compared to Mirai Nikki, even though it's not heavy on the editing, it's still well done (Except for episode 4. As in, the editing and art is FANTASTIC). Which is why it is higher than it. EVERYONE SHOULD WATCH IT! FANS, HATERS AND THE INBETWEEN! ALL ALIKE! WATCH IT AND BASK IN THE HILARITY! Not the actual show though, because it's just a pile of-...! *Standby again, for more ranting* -...Accel World had awesomeness!...Onto the favorite episode. 3 - EvAbridged Who watched Evangelion? Who remembers the fights? Who remembers the robots? Mash it up with humor, less disturbing imagery (And disturbing anything) and make Rei incapable of giving a damn about you, and you have gold. Nice, shiny, smooth gold. EvAbridged is made by Gigguk, a hilarious anime reviewer, who does AMVs (Only two, though) and has done four episodes for the first Evangelion Rebuild movie. It is hilarious. It is awesome! It is memorable! And it is so inapproriate! The thing with this show, is that it has characters either not being themselves (Rei be damned), be over the top (Shinji be DAAAAAMN!) or just INSANE (Gendo be having emotions!). It also has the best parts of the fight scenes, and one leginimately epic line. "If you want to cry, then I'll make it rain scarlet tears" Or something like that! Episode 4 was the moment that made it epicly hilarious! And also where it ended. Because it only has 4 episodes. Unless Gigguk decides to abridged the other movies, it'll stay this way. Highly recommend it to anyone who loves some immature, but also some clever humor. Awesome lines, and a laughing at the thing known as "Kids using robots because it's an anime" cliche being made fun of. Not for super fans. Then again, none of these are for super fans. Because super fans are annoying. Fangirls are their even more annoying cousins. YOU COULD'VE LET BYAKUYA REST IN PEACE, YOU UNGRATEFUL, PRETENTIOUS PILES OF....! 2 - YuGiOh Abridged Do I need to explain this? Do I? Fine. This, is the father of all abridged series. The creator, the mother, the father, the uncle, the aunt, cousin, niece, nephew, grandpa and even grandma! He is the ancestor, he is the God! He is LittleKuriboh! A fabulous british man with a magnificent beard and a hat! The title is self explanatory. YuGiOh, but abridged. How so? By making Yami Yugi an egotistical, self centered, but also kind, yet brutal guy, along with having Yugi be a selfish, yet still better person than Yami, and having Tea not shy about her feelings. Also, Tristan and Joey. And Kaiba. And every single spoken dialogue in this entire gift of God. Now, you may be asking "Aren't you just gushing out to it like a fanboy?" Which I will reply "SHUT UP, AND GO EAT SOME CORN DOG!", but in reality, I will simply say "Hallelujah! Intelligence!". This show is just too enjoyable for me to hate. Even the first few episodes are gold. Even the first episode gave us one of the most memorable quotes in history of the internet! I dare say! *In a demonic voice* WATCH IT! Due to the sheer hilarity of this series it is impossible to choose a single favorite episode. As such I apologize. And say. WATCH THE WHOLE DAMN THING! 1 - Dragon Ball Z Abridged Ohohoho, how obvious was this? Come on, be honest. You're not being honest. Honest really should get banned...(YuGiOh players will know what I mean). How does one explain DBZ Abridged? Oh, right. Never ending hilarity. Ever. Never. Ever. TeamFourStar are magnificent people who should be granted all the riches and immortality the world has to offer. Wonderful people. Anyone who watched it knows what I mean. So, I will make this short. The dubbing, as the show went on, became so good, you could consider it an official dub by how good it is. The editing, the music, the everything is just pure and utter gold. It is quotable as hell too. TeamFourStar also abridged the movies! And made special! Even did two episodes of Kai! So, to just let you experience the funny yourself. I present to you Dumbass (You'll understand soon). Conclusion And these are my rewatchable and hilarious Abridged series that I recommend. I do apologize if it seems lazily done (It has been quite an eventful day), but nonetheless, if this gets enough feedback (Good or bad) I will make a sequel! My Top 10 Most Hated Characters. Period. And put more UMPH into it. So, thank you, whoever you are. You...wonderful...beautiful, handsome...creature that exists...Unless you're a snake, in which case, OROCHIMARU!!!. Category:Blog posts